The Pestilence (Fear Mythos)
Character Synopsis The Pestilence is a portrayal of the Fear of Disease from Fear Mythos. He is said to represent the fear of dying from disease, sickness, vermin, and playing god. The Pestilence's appearance is of a figure in a black cloak, wearing a white plague doctor's mask, and a weird hat that looks somewhat like a top hat. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-C Verse: '''Fear Mythos '''Name: The Pestilence, Plague Doctor, Black Death, The Scourge Gender: 'Referred to as Male but in truth Fears have no true gender '''Age: '''At least 12,000 Years Old (Existed alongside the first disease) '''Classification: '''Fear of Disease, Plague Doctor, Horseman of Apocalypse '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Disease Manipulation (As a being who represents Disease, The Pestilence can create and manipulate diseases of any kind, including fictional diseases), Mind Manipulation (Can induce mental illnesses on anyone who comes into its presence), Madness Manipulation (One who enters his domain will be driven to madness amd insanity), Reality Warping (Can create pocket realms amd shape them to his vision), Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Owns his own pocket Reality within his castle, which is his personal domain), Abstract Existence (The Pestilence is the embodiment of Disease, Sickness and Vermin), Biological Manipulation (Can biologically posses and alter ones structure, including other fears), Animal Manipulation (Has control over vermin and pests alike, such as rats), Telepathy, Conceptual Manipulation (Can spread diseases to even other fears, who are ideas expressed by humans), Immortality (Type 1 & 8, so long there is Disease and sickness, he will remain), Shapeshifting, Spatial Manipulation (The castle is bigger on the inside than on the outside). 'Destructive Ability: Building Level '''(Created his own domain, which is a castle with its own separate pocket dimension inside it. It’s death can cause the collapse of his domain, as a fear is reliant on the existence of its creator), possibly '''higher (It’s implied that his realm is endless in size and possibly infinite) Speed: Subsonic+ '(Should be ccomparable to basic fears, who can effortlessly dodge Gunfire and canons at close proximity) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Building Class '(Can create an entire reality that is castle with countless rooms and hallways) 'Durability: Unknown '(Never shown to be damaged or harmed). It’s abstract nature and the fact just coming in it’s proximity causes one to get disease, mental illness and insanity makes him harder to kill 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Unknown ' 'Intelligence: '''Very High '''Weaknesses: '''His ability to give mental illness doesn’t work on already mental opponents. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''His horse (Which he rides on as the third Horsemen of Apocalyps) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Disease Control: '''The Pestilence is able to infect anyone around him with any type of disease, condition, or ability, even fictional ones such as Lycanthropy, SCP-217, and The Legacy Virus. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Fear Mythos Category:Horror Category:Antagonists Category:Fear Entities (Fear Mythos) Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Doctors Category:Disease Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Conceptual Control Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Animals Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Tier 8